Her Story
by iDarkHeart
Summary: When you're completely alone in the world, some people think of it as lonely. Not Amy. Actually, she finds comfort being alone. But when a new kid comes to school, she suddenly finds herself wanting to be with him more and more. Why? Read to find out!
1. Who Are You?

"I love you." That statement is nothing but a lie to me. Every girl but me seems to have a boys she loves to tell her that she's beautiful, smart, pretty; I've never have those compliments. I've always been called a freak of nature, stupid, disgraceful, and, the classical, emo girl. I'm not emo; I've just always been wrapped up in my own little bubble since that day.

This is my story; the story of a girl that had never been loved, except by one boy, a man if you will, that had seen the rose underneath all the thorns.

It started out like any other day; wake up, eat breakfast, get dressed for school, go to the bus stop, get on the bus and sit and wait in my own seat, alone as usual. My eyes stared out the window; no emotion was visible on my face. My eyes were a dull shade of hazel, darker than usual of course. I had been growing my hair out, so it was past the mid-section of my back. My black hair was behind my shoulders, I acted like I heard nothing, but I heard every gossiping comment, rude statement, or anything people said while I was on that lonely bus. The bus stopped, but I kept gazing out the window.

After a few seconds, I heard a voice, male, talking to me. I looked up, seeing a boy, not much older than I was, looking down at me. I've never seen him before, he must be new, I thought.

"Can I sit by you?" he repeated, his smile was friendly enough.

I merely nodded, looking back out the window again. I felt him sit next to me; I could feel him looking at me. "There a problem?" I asked quietly, not looking over to him as I kept staring out the window.

"Um, no… You just seem a little… Sad is all." He leaned forward so he could look at my face, but I kept staring out the window.

"What more would you expect from the shunned girl?" I stated flatly, my eyes lingering over to him, my eyes still dull.

"'Shunned'?" he quoted, confused. "Why would you be shunned? You seem like a nice enough person." He smiled.

I laughed darkly, shaking my head. "You really must be new… No one's even complemented me before." My tone was quiet. "I'm the so called 'freak'." I looked back out the window. "No one's even sparred me a glance."

He looked at me confused. He opened his mouth to speak, when one of the most popular girls, her nickname behind her back was "Terrible Terry," in the school peeked her head over our seat, her evil smirk and all.

"Hey, you know you're next to the emo girl, right?" Terry asked sarcastically, I could hear her posy giggling in the other seats around us.

He looked at me, I was quiet. "I'm sorry, you must be mistaken, I don't see any emo girl, I see a girl who's misunderstood." He looked back up at her in midsentence.

I looked over at him, my mouth was wide open. Terry seems shocked as well. She just sat back in her seat, and then I realized the whole bus was staring at us, everything quiet.

I leaned over to his ear, whispering, "Thank you." I smiled weakly up at him. "What's your name?"

He whispered back to me, I could feel my cheeks heat a soft pink. "Jacob. Call me Jake." He smiled at me. I swear he looked like an angel.

"I'm Amy," I whispered back, smiling up at him.

But that was just the beginning of the events about to take place, some I never expected.


	2. Want To Go With Me?

I walked in my classroom, thinking about what had happened that morning. I learned more about Jake, he had just moved into Kentucky from Spain, and he was just a year older than me yet he was still in my grade. He was very kind, and, boy, you can tell he was from Spain from his Spanish accent. Omigosh, did I just say that? This is really new to me, what's this feeling I'm getting in my stomach, it's like butterflies…

Okay, now I sit in my lonely seat next to the window, putting my things into my desk. I lift my left elbow, placing it on my desk and staring out the window, still thinking about him. Why is he the one that makes me feel this way? Just what is this feeling?

I guess I'll have to wait and find out, I thought.

I looked up as my teacher cleared her throat. "Hello, class." She smiled.

"Hello, Ms. Katsumei," the class said back to her. Just not me.

"Class, today we have a new student," – she looked to the door and my mouth fell open as I saw who walked in – "Please welcome Jacob Zuki."

Jake stood at the front of the classroom, obviously looking for me as his eyes scanned the room. Then his eyes met mine, I flushed scarlet.

"Hmmm… Well, you can sit next to Amy Beth over there, by the window," she said, pointing at me.

Oh, God, why now? I thought, looking down trying to hide my crimson cheeks. I heard him sit down next to me.

"Hey there," he whispered, looking forward as Ms. Katsumei started class.

"Hey," I whispered back, smiling slightly. I could feel the other people in our class staring at us, and I was sure he could, too.

Surprisingly, school went by in a breeze. And for once, I was smiling when school was over, I was happy. Jake was in all of my classes, right down to chorus.

I waited by the big oak tree, looking up at the sky. I heard someone walk up to the side of me, so I turned around. I smiled as I saw who it was.

"Hey there," Jake said to me, smiling down at me.

"Hey, Jake," I said back, smiling.

Jake and I had become friends. We rode the bus together, sitting next to each other every day. Pretty soon the first semester ended, and every day I could feel relieved for the first time of the day when I was with him.

But then the day came I had been dreading all year. The day before prom. Every year I didn't go, only because I didn't enjoy it. Prom meant dancing, picture, and, my personal hell, dates. I had never once been asked to prom, and I was always glad.

But not that day.

Jake and I left school together like we always did, a perfect day. But then Jake asked a question.

"Wanna walk home today?" he asked me curiously as we walked out of the school doors together.

I looked up at him, surprised he had asked. He had never asked before, but I shrugged, smiling. "Sure." I quickly put my book I had gotten out back in my dark aqua backpack. We walked down the sidewalk for a while, but it was strangely quiet. I glance up at Jake through my eye lashes, he looked nervous, like he was preparing for something.

Then he asked it.

"Hey, Amy, I was wondering if you'd go to the prom with me." He looked at me, smiling crookedly.

I felt my heart flutter. I looked down, flushing. "Um, sure," I murmured, my cheeks were a bright crimson. I looked down, hoping to hide my blush.

"Cool… So, uh, what time should I pick you up tomorrow?" he asked. His voice sounded nervous. "Is seven okay?"

"Yeah…" I said quietly, still looking down.

We walked in silence the rest of the way. I knew that was only because both of us were nervous. I walked up to my house, not noticing he was right behind me. I turned around to say goodbye, before I could even take a breath Jake did something I never expected. He kissed me. I didn't do anything to stop him, I let him, and I closed my eyes. I kissed him back. I felt my heart flutter, my bones felt as if they had melted. As he pulled away, I slowly opened my eyes, looking up at him. "Sorry…" he whispered, turning around and running. "I'll pick you up at seven!" he shouted behind his back as he ran, running away from me.

I just stood there, my cheeks were burning red. Then I knew what that feeling I had the first day I met him was… I had fallen in love with him. After a few minutes, after my bones had become solid again, I slowly turned around, opening my door then closing it behind me. I stumbled into my room, dropping my backpack on the floor, falling face-first onto my bed.

When I went to sleep that night, all I could think about was what tomorrow would bring. When tomorrow came, I didn't know what was going to happen. Except, it got better in a way, and also weirder.


End file.
